


Masks and Facades

by Science_idiot



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, M/M, Slow To Update, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Stuff happens, idk what's going on, keith is spiderman, lance is deadpool, sorry - Freeform, this fic is a MESS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Science_idiot/pseuds/Science_idiot
Summary: Keith is Spiderman.Lance is deadpool.This is the story of how they meet, hate each other, but fall in love nonetheless.slow updates, sorry.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Keith

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic, its going to be terrible. This was originally on wattpad. The first two chapters were written well over two years ago. Enjoy!

The masked figure swung from building to building, excitement racing through his veins. He landed on a rooftop and scanned over the rest of the city. The sky was a bright blue, no cloud in sight. He could feel the sun's heat through his suit. The roads were filled with bright colours as cars drove past. People rushed by trying to get to places in a hurry, whilst others took a casual stroll through the city. Spiderman's eyes still scanned the city, looking for something interesting but-  
Nothing.  
No bullies, no pickpockets, no bank robbers. Nothing. Spiderman sighed, in disappointment, but relief too. No criminals to stop meant his neighborhood was safe, but meant his Sunday afternoon would be spent watching mothman videos (Not that he didn't love mothman). He was about to swing off the building and make his way to grab popcorn, when the AI known as Red spoke in is suit.  
"Incoming call from Captain Annoyance."  
He smiled at the stupid name Iron Man, Matt Holt, had put for Captain America.  
"Hello, Captain Annoyance." Spiderman said.  
Captain America, Takashi Shirogane, groaned. "I will get Matt to change that."  
"Please don't."  
He could hear Shiro glaring.  
"I called to make sure you had done your homework."  
Spiderman scoffed, "Do you really think I would come on patrol without doing my homework?"  
"Yeah."  
Unfortunately for him, Spiderman had not touched his homework. "I'll be back now."  
There goes his plan for Mothman videos.  
He was about to swing off when gunshots echoed. Bullets whizzed past him, narrowly missing his ribs, but still leaving behind a graze. He was then roughly shoved aside and fell into the middle of the roof. A red and black figure was standing in his place. Gunshot continuously fired and the figure sliced most of bullets with his two swords. The rest shot him, but he showed no sign of fatigue.  
After a minute the sound of gunshots finally stopped. The figure pulled out a revolver and fired into the distance. An anguishing cry was heard shortly after. The figure walked over to Spiderman.  
"Are you okay, Spidey-boy?" They asked, while holding out a hand.  
Spiderman glanced up at the figure. His suit, almost like Spider-Man's, but red and black instead of red and blue. had holes in it. but the skin underneath wasn't damaged. A darker stain of red was splattered across is suit. Spiderman took the figure's hand and lifted himself up.  
"I'll survive." He said.  
"Good, 'cause I look forward to seeing you around here."  
"Who are you?" Spiderman had never seen the red and black figure around there before.  
"The name's Deadpool. I already know who you are Spidey boy."  
"Its Spiderman." Deadpool was already starting to annoy him, even though he saved him.  
"Whatever you say, Spidey boy. See ya."  
And then Deadpool jumped.  
\- - -  
Spiderman swung back home and swiftly entered his room through is open window. The then proceeded to get dressed into his normal clothes; black sweatpants and a red baggy t-shirt. He looked in the mirror and ran his pale, nimble fingers through his raven coloured mullet. Now he was just Keith Kogane, an average high school student. He lifted his shirt and touched the bleeding wound, wincing slightly. He quickly wrapped it up.  
"Keith are you home?" A voice called.  
"Yeah." He replied.  
"Go do your homework."  
Sighing, Keith pulled out his physics book and began the gruelling process of doing his homework.  
\- - -  
Keith was finishing up his maths homework, when there was a knock at the door.  
"Come in." he muttered.  
The door creaked open. The figure leaned against the door with his arm folded across his chest. His black hair was neatly trimmed, apart from the one area of white are which fell over his forehead. When Keith asked about the white hair, Shiro just sighed and said: "Blame Matt." But he never re-dyed his hair the original colour. He was wearing a pale grey sweater and black jeans. The sweater Adam had got for him.  
"You almost finished?" He asked.  
"Yeah, let me finish these questions."  
"What movie do you want to watch?"  
Keith looked up. "We're watching a movie?"  
"It's only 8, we have time."  
Keith glanced at his alarm clock. The neon green writing read: 8:03. He hadn't relalised he had been doing his homework for over three hours, and was expecting spend more time on it.  
"Movie?" Shiro questioned, his voice dragging Keith from his thoughts.  
"You choose." Keith replied quickly, but soon regretted his choice; Shiro would probably play some movie from the '80s, in an attempt on 'catching up on what he missed'.  
"I'll pick a good movie this time." Shiro promised.  
"You better," Keith said, "or this will be the last time I am watching a movie with you.  
Shiro ruffled his hair. "You're really bad at threatening, Keith. Stick to the things you're good at." He said while walking out the door.  
Keith straightened his hair, before getting back to the last math questions.  
\- - -  
Shiro chose the movie Incredibles. Keith was happy; it beat watching old scary movies, which, in Keith's opinion, were really not scary at all. Shiro brought out two boxes of pizza.  
"Shiro, I'm lactose intolerant." Keith said.  
"I ordered you one without cheese on it. The guy on the phone sounded confused when I said that."  
Keith snorted. "I would have loved to seen that."  
"Heard you mean, it was on the phone."  
"You know what I mean."  
Keith sat on the sofa and Shiro handed him a box of pizza. It slight burned his legs. He opened the box, enjoying the aroma of the unhealthy goodness on his lap. The movie began to play and Keith took a bit of the amazing pizza.  
\- - -  
Keith heard glass shatter. He raced to his mom who stared at two men, eyes widened. Keith ran towards his mom. He stared at the two, one in a police uniform. The other on firefighter attire. They both held grim faces. Keith tugged on her sleeve.  
"This isn't Papa." Keith said.  
His mom crouched down and enveloped her son in a hug. Keith could feel his shirt getting wet from his mother's salty tears.  
"Where's Papa?" Keith asked.  
"Keith." His mother whispered, her voice slightly croaky. "You're father isn't coming home."  
Keith was puzzled. "Why not?"  
"He's left to another world."  
Keith was still confused. Why would Papa leave him? Did he not love him?  
"I'll leave you two be." One of the two men said, the door clicking shut.  
Keith's mom picked him up and took him to the lounge. The T.V had been playing in the background. The reporter was saying something, but Keith couldn't make it out. He stared with shock at the building on fire.  
"We pay our respects to the three that died due to the fire." Keith heard the reporter say. "Two civilians: Adeline and Edward Smith. One firefighter: Eric Kogane."  
It finally clicked in Keith head. His dad was dead.  
He died a hero.  
\- - -  
"Keith. Wake up." A voice said.  
Keith eyes fluttered open and he saw a blob right in front of him. The blob slowly focused into a silhouette of a man.  
"Shiro?" Keith croaked, sitting up in bed.  
"Yeah. Keith are you okay? You were crying and screaming in your sleep."  
Keith touched his cheeks. They were sticky and wet from tears. He pulled up his sleeve and wiped them. Shiro wrapped his arms around the younger male. Keith buried his head in Shiro's shoulder and began to cry.  
"I miss them, Shiro. I miss them so much." Keith sobbed.  
Shiro rubbed Keith back to comfort him. "You'll be fine, Keith. Everything will be okay. You don't have to go through this alone."  
Keith appreciated that. He appreciated Shiro's hug, even though they weren't like his mom's. He had Shiro, Matt, Allura, Pidge and Hunk. They were all there for him.  
No one should have to go through the pain alone.


	2. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two boys meet again, this time out of costume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written two years back. Honestly I'm not happy with it, but I do want to finish this fic so its here to stay.

Lance didn't know why he suddenly decided to go to school. He's been from city to city for about a year, but not to one school. He wondered why he suddenly decided to go.  
A week ago  
Lance was walking in the park, shivering. His hands were stuffed in the pockets of his hoodie and wondered why he decided to go outside. Orange leaves were swaying down from branches of leaves. The park wasn't that busy, considering it was a Sunday. A gust of wind blew, making Lance's teeth clatter. He made a mental note: never go walking outside in America in autumn, especially if you lived in Cuba for 15 years.  
Cuba; Lance missed that place. He missed the sun's rays on his skin, smell of the salty ocean, the constant noise from his siblings, the smell of his abuela's cooking, his mama's hugs...  
"Lance?" A voice said, dragging Lance from his thoughts.  
Lance turned around to see a chubby, dark skinned boy, who was the same height as him. Around his head was an orange headband which prevent any of his black hair falling on to his face.  
"Hunk!" Lance exclaimed, grinning. He hadn't seen his former best friend in years.  
Lance felt the air escape from his lungs as two arms wrapped around him.  
"Hunk!" He gasped. "I can't breathe!"  
"I'm sorry Lance, I missed you. It's been so long."  
Lance was released and smiled. "I missed you too buddy."  
The two boys walked through the park, filling each other on the past few years of their lives. Until Hunk asked-  
"What school are you going to?"  
Lance hesitated. He wasn't planning on going to school. "Um, my mama was planning on looking at schools in the area."  
"Really? Well I go to Garrison High, so ask your mom if you can go there."  
Lance smiled. "Sure thing buddy."  
Oh so that's why.  
Lance pulled on a pale blue hoodie, white shirt and black ripped jeans. He looked at himself in the mirror and combed his chocolate coloured hair. He smiled at himself in the mirror before saying a cheesy pick up line. Veronica would roll her eyes and tell him he would never get a guy or girl.  
He remembered how they would stay up late and stalk their classmates' social media. He remembered how they would talk about all the hot guys and girls. He remembered her screams...  
Lance began to wonder if he should not go to school at all. He always had Veronica and Luis by his side. Before he could change his mind, he grabbed his satchel and walked out the front door.  
\- - -  
Lance boarded the canary school bus. Eyes followed him as he made his past the rows of filled seats. He tapped a raven haired boy, who was staring out the window listening to music.  
When the boy turned, Lance saw how beautiful he was. His raven hair reached his shoulder, curling at the end. His bangs framed his pale face and his eyes, they were dark and mysterious. Lance couldn't tell what colour they were, but he was certain they were a dark purple.  
"C-can I sit there?" Lance asked nervously. Lance was usually confident in this situations. He wished he was Deapool at that second; at least he would be able to hide under the cocky mask.  
The boy motioned for him to sit and went back to staring out the window. The bus started moving and Lance grabbed onto the seat to stop him from falling. He sat next to the boy, not knowing what to do. He never used to take the bus into school, always walked. Now his new school was further away, and Lance didn't want to wake up any earlier.  
Lance pulled up his hoodie sleeve and began to draw stick figure cartoons on his arm.  
Soon the bus arrived at school and lance pulled down his sleeve, covering the blue ink on his tanned forearm. He got off the bus, pushing past other students froze.  
He had no idea where he was going.  
Students were sitting in groups around the front of school. Lance looked around to see if Hunk was there, but couldn't see him.  
Lance saw the raven haired boy walking into school. He jogged to him.  
"Hey." Lance said.  
"Hi?" The boy replied.  
"Um... I'm new. Where do I go?" Lance replied, scratching his head.  
"Oh," the boy said. "I'll show you you the way to main office."  
The two boys walked in silence. The boy pushes open a glass door.  
"And this is the main office." The boy said.  
"Thank you. The name's Lance."  
"Keith, nice to meet you."  
"Likewise."  
\- - -  
After Lance had been given a quick tour of the school, he was sent to his next lesson: history. He was a few minutes early and had to wait outside the classroom. Soon the bell rang and students poured into the corridors.  
He soon spotted the hot dude who was sitting next to him on the bus- Keith.  
"You have History?" Lance asked.  
"I wouldn't be here if I didn't."  
"Oh, right, of course."  
The history teacher introduced himself. He politely smiled at Lance, before handing him an exercise book and pointing to his seat. It was by Keith.   
"Our lesson is going to be slightly different today. All of you are going to be working on a project in partners."  
Excited murmurs speed through the classroom. Students locked eyes with each other.  
"Stop your yapping, you guys are going to be working with the person next to you."  
Everyone groaned. Lance didn't care as his partner seemed alright.  
"You'll work on a poster and presentation on one key event that happend in America in the 20th century. You'll have this lesson and next lesson to complete it, but then you'll have to use your own time to complete the homework. It is due in two weeks."  
Keith pulled out his laptop from his bag.  
"Topic?" He asked.  
I thought for a moment. "How about Captain America?"  
"No." Keith said curtly.  
"Why not, everyone likes CA. Heck I'd love to meet him, that guy's my hero!"  
Keith rolled his eyes. "That guy's everybody's hero." He grumbled.  
"Whatever."  
"What about the moon landing? We can do all the conspiracy theories as well." Keith eyes seemed to light up when he said 'conspiracy theories.'  
"Ok, space it is."  
The spent the whole lesson researching moon landing stuff. Lance had to drag Keith off conspiracy theory websites and Keith had to tell Lance to stop clicking on Spider-Man videos. It was an interesting lesson.  
"So who's doing what?" Keith asked.  
"Do want to meet up?" Lance asked casually.  
Keith nodded. "Your place?"  
Lance hesitated. "Well, my parents are still unpacking things and my siblings are a handful so we would never get any work done."  
Lance looked down at the floor and began to thing about all the fond memories he made with his siblings. All the laughs, all the cuddles, everything. Then all that he lived had to be taken away from him...  
"Lance?" His name was said and someone was gently tapping him on the shoulder.  
Lance blinked, slowly retiring to reality.  
"Sorry, Keith, I zoned out for a bit."  
"I was just asking if you'd like to come over Friday to finish half of this. You could stay over...we would finish more. But it's up to. You don't have to if you don't want to, it was just a suggestion-" Keith rambled  
"Keith, I'll stay over Friday." Lance said, regaining his confidence now seeing Keith was just as nervous. "Anything for a hot, emo dude."  
Keith's pale cheeks became a light pink. "I'm not 'a hot, emo dude'" he mumbled.  
Keith closed down his laptop and put away he stuff. He pulled out a pen. He gently took Lance's arm and rolled up his sleeve, raising an eyebrow at the blue ink. He turned the arm over and began writing a series of digits on his arm.  
"For the history project." He mumbled.  
The lesson ended and Lance saw that Keith had written his phone number on his hand.  
Hopefully it wasn't just for the history project.


	3. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teamwork. An essential skill which is absent in both boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot write fight scenes to save my life. 
> 
> Clarification: Allura is a mix between Black Widow and Thor. Romelle can transform into a white lion. The Blade of Marmora is this universe's equivalent of shield.

Swinging through the city brought a sense of exhilaration that Spider-Man could not find in any other activity. It was freeing and made him feel like air every time. Albeit the job came with a great responsibility; keeping the streets safe from harm. It wasn't an avengers level threat, but Spider-Man understood his duty. If he didn't do it, who would look after the little guy? There was that and of course Shiro's protective nature. The white haired man supported him through his endeavours as Spider-Man, constantly berating him on fighting techniques in an efforts to keep him from harm. The very thought of Spider-Man fighting against unknown aliens or powerful gods filled him with trepidation. Spider-Man understood of course, but felt that he could be doing more.  
With great power comes great responsibility. A mantra that was ingrained in Spider-Man's head. He remembered those words spoken softly in his ear, apologetically, before a certain warmth in his life was removed. He remembered the wrath that coursed through his veins, the red stained vision and the hand the cupped his cheek growing colder by the minute. Rage was directed at an abundant of people; the sniper, Kolivan, his own mother - who couldn't bring herself leave that life for her son, but most importantly himself - the one who wanted to spend an extra five minutes at the park.  
A sudden wave of emotions flooded over him and Spider-Man realised that he should take a break. He gracefully landed on top of a building and perched on the edge. The sun was setting over the haphazard horizon; the sky was painted with an array of colours, blue, orange, yellow, pink. These colours blended together smoothly, when otherwise they should have clashed in a jarring manner. Spider-Man's legs swung to the rhythm of the wind, the bustling city beneath him. Time seemed to come to a standstill as Spider-Man basked in the tranquility.  
He wondered if Lance liked watching the sunset. What did Lance like? The boy was wrapped in a shroud if mystery, but Keith was intrigued by him. There was something about him that just felt... right. He rarely had any crushes, what was so different about Lance?  
Entrenched in his thoughts, Spider-Man almost missed the sound of over lapping gruff voices echoing in his ear. He sharply turned and followed the noise to an atm place - he honestly didn't know what they were called - and watched as a group of people with large bags entered the building. Something was poking out of the bag, it appeared to be shiny as it glinted in the setting sun. Perplexed by the group's motives Spider-Man moved closer to investigate and tried to tame the excitement that ran through his body.  
The red and blue vigilante slipped into the store unnoticed. He shuffled in, gently closing the door behind him. He paused for a moment and looked quizzically at the robbers. How did the get into the machine so quickly? He watched as hoards if cash were haphazardly stuffed into duffle bags. He cleared his throat.  
"Did you guys forget your PIN number?" He asked awkwardly.  
He wasn't prepared for what happened next.  
Four heads turned simultaneously to face him, all covered by cheap plastic masks. Despite this Spider-Man knew shock was plastered all over their faces. The masks themselves were hideous - diabolical renditions of the four Avengers. Spider-Man, for a second, gawked, unsure whether to laugh or to cry. These robbers seemed incompetent. Perhaps that was a good thing - more time for Mothman videos.  
"Avengers really?" Spider-Man chocked out. "Really?!"  
He heard the sound of a gun cock, but quickly reacted. Spiderwebs wrenched the firearm from 'Iron man's' grip. He sprung upwards, grabbing onto the ceiling, before kicking the man in the face. 'Allura' attempted to grabbed his legs, but Spider-Man curled up in a ball and watched as the woman flailed into 'Iron Man' knocking him back slightly. Spider-Man sprung back down to the floor, kicked the 'Lioness' square in the chest, sending her straight into the other two robbers, who had just regained their balance. They fell over like bowling pins.  
The sound of glass shattering reverberated around the room. A swirl of black and red tumbled in, knocking the final robber to the ground. He stood up and dusted himself down nonchalantly, the eyes of his suit quirking up as though his was smiling. He exaggerated a sigh and muttered to himself: "Well that hurt."  
Deadpool had now entered the building.  
"Holy shit." He gasped dramatically. "Its the avengers. I have to admit though, Allura I thought you'd be prettier. And Cap, do your muscles come from photoshop?"  
He sighed, again, shaking his head. "Anyway, back to business." In a flash a gun appeared in his hand, aimed at the robbers. The tone of his voice changed, it became sterner, more serious, which Spider-Man had not been expecting. "Where are the druids"  
The room was filled with a deathly silence. Whether is was from ignorance or loyalty, Spider-Man was unsure. Most likely the former, given their incompetence.  
"Don't make me ask twice!" Deadpool growled, cocking the gun.  
Spider-Man was shocked. After his previous encounter with the other vigilante, he did a bit of research. Deadpool left a trail of bodies...not corpses as such, but his opponents were often beaten to the brink of death. Spider-Man had been repulsed by the Deadpool's actions. He walked a thin line of morality.  
"Don't shoot!" Spider-Man blurted, then immediately reprimanded himself for drawing attention to him. Deadpool swiftly turned, and the black haired boy knew he was smiling under the mask.  
"Hey Spidey boy! What's up?" He snickered loudly. He waved his hands around while speaking, almost carefree. The gun was held loosely in his grip. "Anyway, I'm not going to go hurt them too badly, if they co-operate." He spun around on his heels again facing the robbers. "Did ya hear th-"  
He was cut off. Spider-Man blinked - his vision had to be deceiving him. The 'Captain America' had an unusual gun in had. It emanated a harsh blue light which kept   
Deadpool suspended in mid air. How? Spider-Man was at a loss for words. His mind was slammed into reality when Deadpool came flying into him, sharply knocking him into the wall behind. The gun in his grasp cluttered to the floor. The other vigilante groaned, Spider-Man roughly shoved him off before firing two webs at two of the robbers. The webs never hit the intended target as he was soon levitated into the air. His organs felt on fire and in ice simultaneously.  
How could he get out of this? His eyes scanned the room. There! If he could wrench the box behind the robber using his spiderwebs...that could throw him off-  
A shot rang out through the room.  
Spider-Man fell to the floor with a thump. He groaned, his head aching slightly. The robbers had dropped the gun, now clutching his left leg in agony. Deadpool blew the top of his gun, smirking. 'Allura' grabbed another gun, fumbled with it and aimed at the two vigilantes. But Deadpool was quicker.  
A bullet lodged itself in the robbers arm. She dropped the gun, but the laser was still on. It span around on the floor, creating a large hole in the ceiling. It's power was incredible, it even cut through the nearby shop, setting the place on fire.  
Thace's.  
Was he still there?  
Spider-Man's eyes widened as he sprinted across the streets. He shouted in the fire lit store, hoping to hear confirmation of life. Someone coughed. He swung over the store shelves and leaped over the counter. Thace laid on the floor. No major injuries. Spider-Man sighed in relief. He lifted the store owner of the floor and helped him out of the building. Deadpool waited outside, but Spider-Man was unsure of his expression.  
Soon sirens filled the air, however, preceding this was a black car. Two members of the Blade of Marmora stepped out, Spider-Man recognised them: Ulaz and Antok. Ulaz walked over to them, a grim expression on his face. He slipped his body under Thace's arm and nodded to the younger boy as a form of gratitude. Antok seemed to be talking with the police officers, who had promptly arrested the 4 robbers. Spider-Man gave a sigh of relief, but soon realised the damage around him. Spilt street lamps lay around the street haphazardly. Large pieces of cement and stone were scattered around on the tarmac. How did this happen? Deadpool.  
The other vigilante seemed to cower in the shadows. Spider-Man's eyes narrowed. Had he not taken the shot, perhaps the streets would have been saved. He marched over to him and growled: "Why did you shoot her?"  
"I didn't-" but Deadpool was cut off.  
"Look around you." Spider-Man shouted whilst waving his hands. "This is your fault."  
He jabbed Deadpool in the chest before storming off. He shot two webs and swung home. However, thoughts of the robbery tainted his mind. How did they have such advanced weaponry? None of them seemed intelligent. Was there a larger threat? Spider-Man sighed. Mothman could wait. He had a job to do.


End file.
